Dalam Nyanyian Salju Putih
by Golden Marionette
Summary: Pada akhirnya, Hiruma Youichi hanyalah seorang manusia biasa yang bisa meneteskan air mata dengan saksi berupa salju yang masih turun dari langit. HiruSena. Review?


Pada akhirnya, Hiruma Youichi hanyalah seorang manusia biasa yang mampu meneteskan air mata dengan saksi berupa salju yang masih turun dari langit.

Dalam Nyanyian Salju Putih

-

Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata

-

Dalam Nyanyian Salju Putih © Luina Ren Michaelis

-

Warning: Shounen-ai, OOC, don't like don't read

-

Genre: Angst/Romance

-

Happy reading!

*  
*

*

*

*

Sepasang bola mata pemuda berambut spike pirang menilik satu persatu cincin yang berada di sebuah toko dengan cepat.

Aquamarine.

Topaz.

Emerald.

Ruby.

Lazuli.

Semua batu berharga itu berkilat diterpa sinar lampu. Mempesona––tentu saja. Lebih-lebih lagi tiap batu berharga itu nampak sangat sempurna dengan cincin-cincin mewah kelas atas. Tak heran jikalau harganya tinggi.

Namun, rasanya harga itu hanyalah kumpulan nominal tak berarti jika disandingkan dengan senyum bahagia sang penerima cincin, bukan?

Sang pemuda berambut pirang menyeringai. Getir rasanya saat menyadari fakta bahwa senyuman itu tidak bisa ia lihat sekalipun cincin itu kelak akan melingkar di jari manis milik 'dia'.

"Selamat siang, Tuan Youichi."

Sebuah suara dari pemuda berkacamata membangunkan sang pemuda dari bayang kegetiran yang menghempas. Ia menoleh dan kembali memasang topeng angkuh seperti biasa.

Topeng angkuh yang hanya sanggup dilepas oleh seorang Sena Kobayakawa.

Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

Berusaha sekuat apapun, rupa Sena selalu membayang pikiran. Pemuda manis itu terlalu melekat dalam kehidupan Hiruma Youichi. Terlalu lekat hingga Hiruma tak bisa meloloskan diri dari segala hal yang memiliki koneksi dengan Sena.

Hiruma berdehem pelan.

"Mana pesananku?"

Sang pemuda berkacamata menyodorkan sebuah kotak kecil warna putih yang terbuka dan memperlihatkan sebuah cincin platina bertahtakan berlian. Sebuah cincin yang akan sangat indah jika terpasang di jari manis Sena.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Hiruma meraih kotak itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku mantel berpergian yang ia pakai. Iapun berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu kelur toko tersebut.

"Terimakasih. Silakan datang kembali." Suara sang pegawai toko terdengar bagai angin lalu bagi Hiruma yang telah angkat kaki dari toko dengan iringan suara dentingan bel.

*****

Hiruma Youichi mengendarai Audi R-8 miliknya dengan cukup cepat. Dari kaca mobil, ia menyadari bahwa kini telah memasuki musim salju dengan ditandai oleh turunnya butiran salju tak terhitung layaknya hamparan selimut putih dingin yang menyelimuti kota Tokyo.

Hiruma menjalankan mobilnya menuju suatu tempat yang terlintas begitu saja di benaknya. Ia membelokkan kemudi ke arah kanan dan menambah kecepatan mobil tersebut.

Ia menginjak pedal rem tatkala ia telah sampai di halaman sebuah gereja. Gereja yang terlihat sudah berumur namun tetap terawat tersebut berdiri dengan anggun sebuah kawasan yang tidak terlalu ramai. Terdapat pepohonan yang rimbun di bagian kanan dan kiri halaman gereja tersebut.

Hiruma keluar dari mobil.

Pemuda itu merasa tak percaya bahwa ia pergi ke sebuah gereja. Namun alih-alih kembali ke mobil, Hiruma toh tetap melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam bangunan tersebut.

'**Krieeeeet'**

Bangku-bangku panjang berderet yang menyisakan ruang di bagian tengah tertata rapi dengan jendela tinggi menghias di sisi kanan dan kiri gereja.

**Tap.**

Satu langkah. Terhenti. Terdiam. Memandang samar ke depan.

**Tap.**

Satu langkah lagi. Kembali terhenti.

Tangan Hiruma bergerak ke saku mantelnya. Harus, ya, harus––Hiruma harus menguatkan hatinya. Demi senyuman hangat yang selalu terukir di dalam nurani.

Ia duduk di salah satu bangku panjang. Sorot mata menatap lurus ke depan tanpa bias keraguan sedikitpun. Hirumapun mengaitkan kedua tangannya; bersiap untuk berdoa.

Ingin rasanya ia tertawa jika mengingat dulu bukanlah ia yang duduk dengan tatapan serius di gereja itu––tetapi Sena. Dulu, ia hanya duduk di samping Sena dan memandang wajah serius itu.

Dinamika kehidupan secara tak sengaja memaksanya untuk berdoa. Perubahan membuat mekanisme kehidupannya berubah. Hiruma tentu saja mengerti akan hal itu. Namun ia tidak berhenti untuk menunggu hingga saat ini.

Kelopak matanya ia pejamkan perlahan.

"Aku memang tidak pernah berdoa sebelumnya." Hiruma mulai bersuara. "Tapi saat ini, aku duduk di sini dan berdoa…" Ia menyeringai. "… karna Sena. Karna dia aku berada di sini. Bisakah Kau membuatnya bangun dari tidurnya? Percayalah, dia pemuda yang baik."

Seringai menghilang.

"Aku mencintainya… sangat."

*****

**Tap… tap… tap…**

Derap langkah kaki terdengar bergema di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit yang sunyi. Dengan musim dingin sebagai latar belakang, sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa koridor itu cukup dingin sehingga membuat Hiruma Youichi terpaksa harus merapatkan mantel yang ia pakai.

Ia––Hiruma Youichi––dapat beradaptasi dengan cuaca dingin yang menusuk tulang. Tetapi kenapa rasanya begitu berat bagi dirinya untuk beradaptasi tanpa keeksistensian Sena di sisinya?

Derap langkah kakinya terhenti saat ia telah berada di ambang pintu kamar 105. Dengan pelan, ia membuka pintu bercat putih tersebut.

'**Krieeeeet'**

Tubuh ringkih Sena terbaring dengan damai di ranjang rumah sakit dengan berbagai alat penyambung hidup berada di sekitarnya. Wajahnya pucat dan sama sekali tak memuat sinar kehidupan yang dulu selalu terpancar jelas.

Hiruma tertegun.

Ia kemudian duduk di bangku yang berada di samping ranjang.

"Hey, Kuso Chibi, kenapa kau belum bangun? Mau sampai kapan kau membuat aku menunggu, eh?"

Hiruma meraih tangan Sena mencium punggung tangan kekasihnya itu. Ia meraih kotak yang ada di sakunya dan memakaikan cincin mewah itu ke jari manis Sena.

"Sangat cocok di jarimu." Pemuda tersebut tersenyum samar. "Kuso chibi, bukankah kita berdua sudah berjanji akan saling bersumpah di altar?"

Tak ada jawaban; tentu saja.

"Kuso chibi, karna kau aku berdoa di gereja. Kenapa? Kenapa matamu masih terpejam? Di luar sedang turun salju… bukankah kau menyukai salju? Bukalah matamu dan lihatlah…"

Pemuda tampan itu menunduk. Ia tak mampu melihat Sena dalam keadaan koma terus menerus.

Ia tersentak saat merasakan sedikit gerakan yang berasal dari tangan Sena. Hiruma mengangkat kepalanya ––berusaha memastikan apakah itu hanya ilusi belaka atau tidak.

… Dan ternyata itu bukanlah ilusi.

Sekalipun mata Sena hanya terbuka kurang dari setengah, itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Selaput pelangi Sena yang berwarna coklat indah tampak berair.

"Hi… ruma," ucapnya dengan suara yang lebih pelan dari bisikan.

Masih tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi, Hiruma mendekat ke arah Sena dan berusaha menangkap apa yang sedang pemuda manis itu bicarakan

Dikarenakan suara Sena yang sangat pelan, pemuda berambut pirang itu terpaksa mendekatkan telinganya ke dekat bibir Sena.

Pemuda manis itu mengucapkan sesuatu dengan pelan dan terbata-bata. Di akhir kalimatnya, air mata pemuda berambut coklat itu turun tanpa isakan.

Hiruma terbelalak.

Seiring dengan kembali menutupnya kelopak mata Sena, suara nyaring dari salah satu alat yang ada di dekat Sena.

Kalimat terakhir Sena seakan terus berputar di otaknya.

Pada akhirnya, Hiruma Youichi hanyalah seorang manusia biasa yang mampu meneteskan air mata dengan saksi berupa salju yang masih turun dari langit.

'_Hi… ruma-san, s-selama…nya kau a… dalah hatiku."_

**The End**

Apakah fic ini kurang angst? Maafkan Lui kalau fic ini kurang angsty dan alurnya kecepetan DX

Tentang adegan Hiruma berdoa itu… saya mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam tata cara berdoanya.

Kritik dan saran akan sangat membantu Lui untuk lebih baik di chapter depan XD

Review? XD


End file.
